Klaroline at the Movies
by Klaraholic
Summary: A series of Klaroline Drabbles derived from various movies. (( To put in a request please go to my tumblr and I'll get to it as soon as I can. ))
1. Chapter 1 : The Great Gatsby

**The Great Gatsby : (1974 / 2013)**

* * *

"It was all for her." Stefan spoke the words slowly and Elena nodded from where she sat across from him.

"He threw all those parties just hoping that one day she might wander in." Elena looked out over the vast gardens of the Lockwood estate, shaking her head slowly. "Its incredibly romantic don't you think?" When she turned back to Stefan she had a dreamy look in her eye as she lowered her chin to rest on her hand.

"Its incredible." Stefan's voice trailed off as he looked across the lake. The Mikaelson mansion sat just across the water, and if he looked just to the side of it he could barely make out his own little house.

He's met Niklaus Mikaelson in the beginning of the summer and almost at once he was entranced with the way that he held himself. He was, most certainly, the richest man Stefan had ever met. And without a doubt the most mysterious. Klaus kept to himself, in fact his entire estate was usually as quiet as a graveyard, not a soul in sight. Except for every weekend when the night would be lit up by his parties. Parties that would last for three days straight. Parties that were grander than anything Hollywood could come up with. Parties that attracted everyone from mobsters and gangsters to Hollywood starlets and common streetfolk.

It didn't take long for it all to work itself out. The mystery of Niklaus Mikaelson. The reason for the wonderful parties. The fascination that Klaus seemed to have for Stefan. The missing piece, it seemed, was Stefan's cousin and Elena's best friend Caroline Lockwood. She was classically beautiful. When she married Tyler Lockwood hearts around the world broke. But she'd always seemed so sad to Stefan. After the wedding there seemed to only be a shell of the woman she'd once been. She was so softspoken now, no longer the fighting, spirited girl she had been when he had last visited her before Tyler had been in the picture. Caroline Lockwood was the key that they'd all been missing.

"We met him before, Caroline and I. He was an officer at the time, he came with some friends to one of The Forbes brunches. You would have thought the two were cats and dogs the way they bickered." Elena laughed, shaking her head as she leaned back in her chair. "But god she loved him. I've never seen a woman so in love with a man."

"What happened?"

"I have no idea. He went off to the war. She didn't hear from him for ages and when she was about to marry Tyler…" Elena shook her head, taking a sip of her tea before lowering her voice. "She got a letter and she went insane. She told everyone to call off the wedding. Told us to tell them that she'd changed her mind. But her mother forced her to calm down and the next morning she married Tyler."

There was silence between them for a few moments and when Elena reached out to touch Stefan's hand, he recognized the small sign of mischief behind her gaze. "We need to do something about this."

* * *

"We ought to do something tonight." It was Stefan who spoke up first. Tyler looking at him inquisitively. "My neighbor, he throws these lavish parties, we ought to go. I hear they're quite the spectacle."

"Your neighbor?" Tyler's eyebrow raised as he took a sip of his brandy.

"I would love to go to a party. Besides its too hot to be outdoors." Caroline half lay on the small couch next to Elena, her hand fanning herself languidly as she watched Stefan.

"My neighbor,' Stefan looked at Elena for a moment, catching her small nod before continuing on, "Mikaelson is his name. Perhaps you've heard of him? He does something on wall street, I'm sure."

"I can't say I've he–" Tyler was interrupted as Caroline sat up slowly, speaking over him.

"Mikaelson?" All eyes turned to her and Stefan watched as the color slowly drained from her face, he saw a spark of something in her eyes then, something that reminded him of the girl she used to be.

* * *

"She doesn't know. She doesn't…I've done it all for her and she doesn't…" Klaus paced in Stefan's foyer, hands running through his sandy curls as he talked like a madman. "I have to tell her. After all these years…all for her."

"Perhaps we could–" Stefan tried to speak but Klaus, it seemed, was attuned to his own world.

"She's not forgotten, surely she couldn't have…I told her…I promised her…"

"She's coming tomorrow. For tea. Perhaps then you could–" That, it seemed, caught Klaus' attention. He spun quickly, his eyes gleaming as Stefan cut off what he was about to say.

"Yes. That'll work. That'll be perfect. Tea."

* * *

He'd left for nearly an hour to get some biscuits before Caroline came for tea and when he returned he barely recognized his own house. There were flowers literally covering every surface imaginable. The grass had been mowed, the shutters fixed and painted. The house was immaculate and there stood Klaus, staring out the back window.

"I don't think you got enough flowers," Stefan quipped, setting down the biscuits as Klaus turned.

"Do you think? I could send for more." The worry in his eyes was clear. Stefan had never seen him so unglued. Had Elena been there she would have called it romantic, as she called everything, but Stefan didn't have time to dwell on it.

"The house looks lovely." Stefan assured him and Klaus nodded once. A car honked outside and Klaus froze as Stefan turned to see Caroline's car coming up the drive. "I'll be back." Klaus nodded once more, running his hand through his hair.

Caroline stepped out of the car elegantly, thanking the driver and telling him to come back later as she turned to Stefan. "The house looks lovely," She took his arm, smiling warmly. "You're not here to tell me you're madly in love with me are you?" There was a joking twinkle in her eye and Stefan gave a light hearted laugh as he led her into the house. His heart raced as he watched her enter the sitting room, as he heard her small gasp. And then….nothing.

When he turned the corner, he saw her standing right where Klaus had been, alone, surrounded by an absurd amount of flowers. "My god." She looked at Stefan, trying to hold back a laugh, "You are in love with me aren't you?" Before he could answer, her eyes caught something over his shoulder and she froze.

"Caroline." Klaus' voice was more tender than Stefan had ever heard it.

"Klaus…" Caroline looked as if she'd seen a ghost.

He was half expecting them to run to one another. Or for some wildly passionate reunion. But it never came. Instead they sat silently, awkwardly.

"We knew each other before the war." Caroline broke the silence, nodding once to Stefan who gave her a thin smile in return. "Klaus came with his brothers. Isn't that right?"

"Yes. Kol and Elijah."

He couldn't take it anymore. It was too formal. It was worse than being around her and Tyler. "I need to go to the store." Stefan stood quickly, Caroline giving him a panicked look as Klaus stood with him. "I'll be back in a bit. You two stay here." He moved as quickly as he could but just before he made for the door, Klaus grabbed him.

"What are you doing?" There was panic in his eyes too and Klaus sighed.

"What am I doing? What are you doing? She's sitting in there alone, confused, probably nervous and scared out of her mind and you're trying to follow me out."

Klaus paused for a moment. "You're right."

* * *

The door shut behind him as Stefan left, leaving Klaus standing alone, with the woman who had haunted every moment of his life for the past decade sitting mere yards away. He walked slowly back to the room, Caroline looking up when he sank into the chair across from her. "He's gone to the store." Caroline nodded once as she took another sip of her tea. They fell into an awkward silence as Caroline sipped at her tea.

She brought the cup to her lips again, this time failing to take a sip as she burst into a laugh, quickly setting her cup down and covering her mouth with her hand. All it took was one look at Klaus for her to burst into another round of laughter. His eyes narrowed and she shook her head, laughing some more as tears formed in her eyes.

"This is so incredibly awkward." She managed to say and Klaus' serious expression finally molded into the smile that she used to love so much. "I'm sure all this was your idea." She wiped a tear from her eye, trying to contain her laughter as he stared at her.

"I wanted to do something for you." He shrugged and she erupted into another round of laughter, shaking her head.

"So you bought the entire city's flower supply?" He laughed this time too. "Oh Nik," She shook her head watching as Klaus moved to sit next to her. His hand found her cheek, his fingers tracing the lines of her face. Her laughter faded as she brought her own hand to his cheek. "I missed you."

"I missed you too. More than you can even imagine." He brought his lips to her forehead and pulled her closer to him, relishing in the way her arms wrapped around him, pulling him closer to her. She breathed in his scent, shutting her eyes tightly. She wanted so badly to stop time, to just live in this moment forever.

"All those years," Her voice was muffled as she spoke, the sound of her voice getting lost in his jacket. "All those years you were right across the lake."

"I watched the light from your dock." His hand had moved to stroke her hair, his voice low. "Every night I would just stand and watch it. I would imagine that you were doing the same. And i hoped that one day you would come to one of the parties at my house. I imagined for years and years how it would be to finally have you in my arms again. And now…" He shook his head, pressing his lips to the top of her head. "No thought could compare to the real thing."

"I love that light." She spoke after a few moments of silence. "I watch it every night. I love that its steady, everything in the world moves so fast now but that light its just…its so steady. Constant. I never knew you were on the other side of it."

"But you know now. And now you can come with me. We can make a life together. A good life. The life we dreamed about when we were young."

She didn't say anything, her only response was to hold him tighter, shut her eyes harder, try to stop time from going any further.

It was how Stefan found them nearly an hour later, Klaus holding her close, his hand stroking her hair as Caroline buried her head in his chest, her arms wrapped tightly around him. Stefan smiled at the sight. He was sure then that Elena had been right, never had there been and never would there be a man or a woman more in love. And with that much love, what could possibly go wrong?


	2. Chapter 2 : Letters to Juliet

**Letters to Juliet : (2010)**

* * *

She'd wanted to be a writer for as long as she could remember. But she didn't want to just write, she wanted to be known for it. She wanted the kind of story that people would connect with and remember. She didn't want to keep doing what she was doing. Researching. Her life, right now, was easy, peaceful, boring really once she thought about it. Her fiancee was amazing, the nicest guy that she'd ever met. They were highschool sweethearts, they knew everything about one another and still she felt like she wanted more. She needed more.

So when she'd gone with Tyler on their pre-honeymoon to Verona, Italy she couldn't help the small spark of wanderlust that ignited inside of her. A wanderlust that was slightly sated when she found the letter.

It was tucked into the wall that was said to be Juliet's house. The wall had decayed slightly over the years. The hopes and pleas of lost lovers and the broken hearted had made the bricks crumble and the wall dip under the weight of years and years of desperate prayers.

She'd sat there for awhile, watching men and women alike leave their letters between the bricks. Some cried, some laughed, some came with their lovers and some came alone. People of all ages and sizes and demographics came and she'd never seen a larger variety of people in her life.

When night fell and the flow of people steadily died down, she noticed an older woman come with a basket. Caroline watched as the woman carefully and slowly pulled each letter from its hiding spot, setting them in the basket. When she was finished, she turned to walk away and Caroline curiously moved to follow when she noticed a last letter hiding in between two bricks.

She grabbed it quickly, the brick coming undone from the wall and crashing to the ground. Caroline had a split second to be shocked, slightly aghast at what she'd done when another letter, this one much older, caught her eye.

It must have gotten pushed back into the brick over the years and when she pulled it out, dust fell from it.

"Oh dear me child, are you alright?" The woman with the basket hurried back, looking worriedly at Caroline.

"I'm fine I just…the brick…" The woman laughed, coming closer and taking Caroline's hand.

"No worries. It happens all the time."

"You forgot this letter, and then I found this one between the bricks." The woman took the letter from Caroline slowly, turning it over to examine the aged writing on the front.

"Interesting," She proceeded to set the two letters into her basket and moved to turn away when Caroline stopped her.

"What do you do with them?" She held her notebook close to her chest, her eyes glinting with a lust for knowledge that she hadn't felt since grad school. The woman gave her a kind smile as she held out the basket for Caroline.

"Come with me. I'll show you."

* * *

There were at least a half dozen of them and when she first met them the simply introduced themselves as 'Juliet'. As it turned out, they were Juliet, in a way. They took the letters from the wall every Friday night and then spent hours and hours writing each and every person who'd given their contact information back. For those that remained anonymous, they set the letters in a box over the mantel of the fire. The letters that they liked best, the ones that touched them the most they kept in a smaller box next to the bigger one. And the rest, they filed by country.

She was enamored by the movement and she watched as they all red their letters silently, smiling softly as they read the words of countless lovers across the entire world. The woman who she'd met with the basket handed her the letter she'd found between the bricks.

"It was your find dear, you should do this one."

Caroline was touched, even more so when she read the letter inside the envelope.

It was addressed ten years ago, a woman searching for her long lost lover. She'd married, it said, married a man who was nothing like the man she really loved. A man who had given her enough love to last a lifetime. Caroline fell in love with the story and immediately she turned the envelope around, pleased to find an address. By the dim lighting of the room, she began writing her letter back to the woman.

Two hours later, she was done and she bid the women farewell, dropping the letter she'd written in the outgoing mail pile on the way.

* * *

Tyler and her had decided to stay for a month in Verona. He wanted to immerse himself into the culture, the food especially. She'd introduced him to the women she'd met a few days after she'd written the letter and he'd easily become fascinated with one of the woman's sisters who lived in the house. She was a fantastic cook and Tyler spent most of his days watching her cook, learning from her. Caroline, during this time, spent her time with Juliet. All of them. She took down their stories, writing it all down in the notebook she carried with her everywhere she went.

It was a week and a half after the letter had been mailed when a knock on the door caught the attention of every woman in the room. A man walked in. He was tall and extremely attractive. It was silent as he walked in and right before he cleared his throat, Caroline noticed the envelope he held in his hand.

"Which one of you is Caroline?" He looked at the women around the table and after a few seconds Caroline cleared her throat, standing, setting her notebook on the table beside her.

"That would be me." He looked slightly startled when he saw her, which was understandable, she was significantly younger than the rest of the women there. "Caroline Forbes," She smiled at him, holding out her hand. He didn't take it, instead he proceeded to look at her hand as if it would shock him, Caroline pulled away slowly.

"May I have a word Miss Forbes?" She nodded, giving the women a smile as she followed the man out. He went down the back stairwell, leading out out onto the narrow street behind the house. If she craned her neck just right she'd be able to see Juliet's wall. "What the bloody hell is this?" He held up both the original letter and the one she'd written back and Caroline let out a sigh.

"Look I'm sorry for the late reply, but I only just follow it last week and–"

"That's not what I'm talking about. I want to know why the bloody hell you've gotten it into my mother's mind that she needs to travel across numerous countries in order to find some long lost love that I'm almost positive doesn't exist." Her jaw fell slack at his rudeness and she folded her arms defensively across her chest before the words he'd said actually sunk in.

"Wait, she's here?"

* * *

"Ansel and I were…so in love." Caroline leaned back in her chair as she listened to Esther Mikaelson talk. Klaus sat in the third chair at the table looking completely and utterly annoyed by the entire situation. She'd followed him back, and when she'd introduced herself to Esther, the woman insisted that they all go for a nice dinner. "He was, and is, the love of my life. He and I were supposed to meet and run away but…" Esther gave a sigh and Caroline set her wine glass down.

"You never showed up."

"I never showed up. I was scared. My family was so…against the pairing and less than a year later I married Mikael." Klaus gave a snort and Esther rested her arm on her son's. "And now with the help of my son, I hope to find him."

"No. Its out of the question. We're not traipsing along through the country to find some man that she hasn't seen in over 30 years." Klaus leaned forward, giving Caroline a hard look. "May I have a word?" He grabbed Caroline's arm, pulling her up and leading her out of earshot from the table. "Once again, I ask what the bloody hell you're doing?" He towered over her, glaring down at the small blonde.

"He's her true love!" Caroline spoke up, glaring at Klaus.

"My father was her true love." Caroline shook her head, scoffing. "Do you have any idea what you could do? There was a reason that she didn't go with that man."

"Well maybe she should have. I mean if she had then you wouldn't be here and that would certainly be an added bonus." He glared at her, leaning slightly forward.

"There is no way I'm letting you talk her into this. You're just a small, young, naive, lonely little girl hoping to live vicariously through someone else."

"I'm not lonely. I'm engaged." She glared back up at him and he scoffed, shaking his head.

"My condolences to that poor bloke then."

Klaus moved back to the table, Caroline following him. She was not about to let him order her around, insult her and then walk away. "Come on mum, we're leaving."

"Excuse me," Caroline stopped them as they stood. "May I come with you? My fiancee, he's busy. He's taking all these cooking lessons and I'd love to…to write about this whole thing. Its incredibly romantic."

"No absolutely–" Esther gave her son a glare that shut him up right away, making Caroline have to bite back her smile.

"Of course darling. I would be honored."

* * *

They'd stopped for a bit on a lonely hill overlooking countless vineyards and Caroline listened to Esther talk about her lost love. Klaus, after a while, walked off, mumbling under his breath in what she immediately recognized as Italian. She caught the words 'insanity' and 'girl' as he moved to walk around the hill.

"So tell me about your fiancee," Caroline smiled at Esther's question.

"Tyler? He's…great. He's really great."

"And your parents like him?" Caroline's expression grew sad.

"Um, my dad died when I was little and my mom…she left not long after." Esther gave her a sad smile, patting her hand. "It's alright. so, Klaus is…something."

"He's so much like his father." Esther shook her head, a small smile on her lips. "He has a very kind heart. Unfortunately, circumstance has made him hard, but on the inside he's really a very good man." Caroline nodded, watching as Klaus pocketed his cell phone and began walking toward them.

"I'll have to take your word for that." Esther chuckled and watched as her son strode up to them.

"There are 74 Ansel Wolf's. 74. Do you suggest that we go knock on each of their doors?" Klaus gave Caroline a smug look.

"We can narrow it down. I used to work at a research position for the paper I work for, I'm sure I could manage to narrow it down quite substantially."

Esther grinned up at her son and Klaus sighed, glaring at her again. "Fantastic."

* * *

It turned out that there were a wide variety of Ansel Wolfs in Italy. They'd found a man who owned a vineyard, who'd been sure to hit on Esther (and Caroline) only 20 minutes after they'd gotten there. There was the Ansel Wolf who seemed to live in a literal castle looking over a huge vineyard. The Ansel Wolf who seemed to have a thing for much younger women.

They spent the nights in small hotels, some nicer than others but she loved each and every one. Each adventure was new to her. Everynight they had dinner together, Klaus usually leaving early to keep up with his work. Tonight was much like any other night, them going over the days highlights and planning which place to go next.

"I'm going to go to bed. You two should stay and finish the wine. Don't want it to go to waste." Esther patted Klaus' shoulder and gave Caroline a kiss on the cheek as she left and the two lapsed into a comfortable silence.

"I think we better go to bed too." Caroline stilled with her wine glass at her lips and Klaus cleared his throat. "Not…together of course."

"Of course."

"Goodnight Caroline." She smiled, nodding as he walked away. Less than a minute later he came to stand next to her. "You seem to bring out the worst in me Caroline Forbes. I often seem to forget my manners." Caroline snorted, setting down her wine.

"You have manners?" He rolled his eyes and held his arm out for her.

"May I walk you to your room?" Caroline hesitated for a moment before nodding.

"I know I seem to be, how do you call it, an asshole, but I worry about her. She hasn't had the easiest of times." Caroline listened to him talk, "My father used to drink, for years she stayed with him, took care of him and us. It went on for years before he got sober."

"I'm sorry. I know how hard that is." Klaus gave her a peculiar look. "My dad." She shrugged.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. It was a long time ago. I don't even remember him that well." They reached her room and they stayed silent for a bit. "Well, thanks for walking with me."

"Its not a problem love." She smiled tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight Klaus."

* * *

A few mornings later, Klaus met her at breakfast, telling her that Esther had wanted to take a day to rest. After assuring Caroline that Esther was indeed fine, he invited her to see Sienna with him. It was an offer she couldn't refuse. Her weakness was travelling, places that had enormous history. After some deliberation, she agreed to go out with him.

"So your fiancee–"

"Tyler."

"Doesn't he get lonely without you around?" They walked along the cobbled streets side by side.

"He's having the time of his life. He's opening a restaurant soon and Italy is known for its fantastic food. He hardly even notices I'm gone. What about you? Your girlfriend doesn't miss you?"

"There isn't a girlfriend. I mean, there was, for awhile but that's a long story."

"She broke your heart?" They settled themselves at a small table in the square across from one another just to rest for a moment.

"She slept with my step brother. Mikael's oldest son." Caroline's jaw fell slack.

"I'm so sorry…"

"Don't be." He shrugged. "There were plenty other girls." He gave her a smug smirk and she laughed, shaking her head.

"You're quite the Romeo aren't you?" She laughed.

"No." His tone was more serious now. "I'm certainly not a Romeo. If I loved someone, truly loved someone, I wouldn't let them go. I wouldn't let anyone or anything separate us." His gaze was intense and Caroline swallowed, looking down. When she looked up at him she couldn't help but feel like something had shifted between them.

* * *

They read the words on the headstone. He'd died two months ago. Ansel Wolf had died two months ago. Caroline felt her heart break as she saw Esther's pained look.

"This, this was exactly why I thought this was a bad idea." He spat at her. Caroline sighed, pulling him away from Esther.

"We don't even know if its him, okay?" She glared up at him and he scoffed.

"It doesn't matter if it is. How much pain will you inflict on her? On us?"

"I don't mean to inflict pain I just–"

"You know nothing Caroline. You don't know anything about real loss. Nothing." She froze for a moment, shaking her head. She wouldn't argue with him, not now. She didn't have the energy. With a pained look, she turned and walked away from him, back to the car.

"You're wrong." Esther came to stand next to her son, her arms folded across her chest. "Caroline's mother left her when she was just a child. Her father died. She knows more loss than most."

Klaus watched his mother walk back to the car. He'd known about her father. He knew how badly it must have hurt her. He'd said it in a moment of passion and now he didn't know how to take it back. Or if he could take it back.

The drive back to the hotel was silent. And not the usual comfortable silence, this was a heavy one. An awkward one.

That night Caroline lay in the grass, staring up at the sky like she'd done a thousand times when she was younger. Whenever she felt lonely she would look at the sky and somehow she felt better.

"Do you mind if I join you?" She hadn't heard Klaus approach her but she nodded just the same when she heard his voice. He lowered himself down on the grass next to her, his hand resting just inches from hers. "I'm sorry. I didn't know about your mother, I'm terribly sorry. You have no–"

"I have an idea. Its okay Klaus, really, you didn't know." She gave him a soft smile, slipping her hand into his for a moment and squeezing.

They were silent for a while. She'd tried to pull her hand away but he'd held it tightly, securely. "I don't want to leave tomorrow," He was quiet and Caroline turned to look at him, only to find him already looking at her.

"Me neither."

She saw him moving toward her and she knew it was coming but she couldn't tear herself away. When his hand found her cheek she closed her eyes, leaning into it. And when his lips met hers softly, she kissed him back. They kissed softly for a little while, inching closer to one another on the grass.

When they broke apart Caroline had a few seconds to regain her bearings before she stood up, giving him a slightly panicked look before she walked quickly back to her room, ignoring the way he called after her.

* * *

It was the second to last house they went to when they found him. He owned a vineyard where his family worked. He'd been out for a ride when they came and when he rode up on his horse Caroline looked back at Esther, seeing her face light up in a way that she'd never seen before. It looked for a moment as if she was 20 again, so in love. She looked nothing like the woman Caroline had grown to know. A woman who loved her children so fiercely, a woman who had loved and lost a husband and a woman who had loved a man she hadn't seen in 30 years.

Ansel, for his part was a kind hearted man. He'd lost his wife years earlier to cancer and he insisted they all stay for dinner, which was a lively and warm affair. After they ate Caroline sat watching his great grandchildren play in the grass, Klaus coming to stand beside her.

"All hope lost and at the last moment, he comes riding in on a white horse." Caroline smiled, looking up at the man beside her.

"Its a perfect ending." Caroline looked to where Ansel and Esther walked side by side by the vineyard.

"Caroline, I shouldn't have–"

"Don't." When she looked back at him she had tears in her eyes. "Klaus just…don't. I'm leaving. I need to get back to my fiancee. To Tyler."

"Right." His heart felt heavy as he watched her walk towards his mother and give her a hug.

No more than half an hour later he watched her drive away, feeling like she'd taken something of his with her.

* * *

"Caroline this is…" Her editor grinned at her, "This is amazing. We're going to run it this weekend. Full page spread." Caroline grinned, her Verona piece was going to be published. Printed in the New York Post. She was finally a published writer.

On her way up to her apartment she grabbed her mail, flicking through it when a letter from Italy caught her eye. It was a wedding invitation, Esther and Ansel, it seemed had decided to get married after all these years. With a small smile on her face, she went to find Tyler.

He was hard at work in the kitchen of his new restaurant. It opened in a few weeks and she'd hardly seen him because of it. "Ty?" She held the envelope in her hand as she found him in the kitchen.

"Babe!" He kissed her quickly on the cheek when he saw her before going back to work.

"Ansel and Esther are getting married this weekend." Her voice was calm, her smile sad as he turned to look at her. "I'm uh, I'm gonna go." He opened his mouth to say something, "Alone."

"Care…" He pulled her into a quieter corner. "What are you…"

"Ty we went on a honeymoon. And we spent almost no time together."

"We were both busy–"

"I know. And neither of us minded. It shouldn't be like that. We should want to be together all the time, this isn't how it should be." He sighed, leaning against the counter for a second before pulling her into his arms.

"Its not working is it?" She closed her eyes, a tear falling down her cheek.

"No, its not." She kissed him on the cheek as she pulled away. "I'm sorry."

"Me too Care. Me too."

* * *

She tried not to think about him as she walked into the reception. When she saw him, looking unfairly handsome in a suit and tie, she moved the other way, looking to find the bride and groom. She spotted them standing close in a group of people.

"Esther," The woman grinned when she saw Caroline, pulling her in for a warm hug. "Congratulations."

"Oh sweetie," Esther held her tight and Caroline smiled as she closed her eyes. "None of this would be possible without you."

"Oh please, true love always finds a way." Esther gave her a knowing look and Caroline nodded. Esther looked over her shoulder, smiling fondly at someone behind her.

"Caroline," Klaus' voice startled her and she turned quickly.

"Klaus," She gave him a formal nod and a tight smile. She offered them one more congratulations before she turned, pushing past Klaus and escaping away from the thrones of people.

"Caroline," Klaus caught her before she'd gone too far, grabbing her arm and spinning her around.

"I need to go." Her eyes were watering and she refused to look at him. "I didn't think it would be this painful, I need to go." She tried to pull away and Klaus pulled her closer. Easing his grip in case she wanted to pull away.

"Sweetheart," His voice was pained as he lowered his forehead to touch hers.

"Klaus I can't…I can't do this. I thought if I came here you and I could…I don't know. But I broke up with my fiancee and got on a plane and it was stupid, I'm an idiot." She laughed, her hands finding the lapels of his jacket. "I love you."It was so quiet that for a moment he thought he'd imagined it. "I didn't want to. You're kind of an asshole but…I love you."

He laughed, pulling her closer. "I love you too."


End file.
